


Unoriginal Field Trip Fic

by pinkie2054



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullied Peter, Bullying, Dead Aunt May, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Male Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkie2054/pseuds/pinkie2054
Summary: Just your basic Field trip fic that everyone does. It’s probably not the best but, hey, give it a shot!TW for Transphobia, Deadnaming, Bullying, and Physical ViolenceStay safe!
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I’d toss my hat in the ring and give this a try! The next chapter should be up very shortly, I’m writing it right now. Please enjoy!

I tapped my pencil against my desk repeatedly, earning a few annoyed glares as Mr. Harrington droned on about the next AcaDec competition. I winced apologetically and put down my pencil, bouncing my knee instead. I just wanted to go home and work on my project with Dad.

A few months ago, Aunt May died in a car accident. I expected to go into foster care or something, seeing as teenagers don’t often get adopted. What I did not expect was for Tony ‘I am Iron Man’ Stark to become my guardian. But, he did indeed show up at the hospital with a fleet of lawyers, assuming guardianship without a second thought.

I was a little uncertain at first, seeing as I had nightmares and didn’t want dad to see me as weak, but after a tearful conversation at two am about how PTSD doesn’t make you weak, I’ve become more comfortable in Stark Tower. 

Tony and I have gotten very close over the past four months. I refer to him solely as Dad and Tony in my head now, even though I often call him Mr. Stark just to fuck with him. Sometimes a Dad will slip into our conversations, but if he’s noticed, he hasn’t said anything. The other avengers that live in the tower have become like my aunts and uncles, and I exclusively refer to them with said honorific.

Nat and I bonded over training, our earliest conversations occurring while sparring. She also taught me Russian, and now she, Bucky and I will have random conversations in Russian in front of the others because they are convinced we’re talking shit about them. 

Bucky and I grew close after I watched dad work on his arm. I noticed that the metal seemed heavy and would irritate the skin on his upper arm, as well as the arm having subpar fine motor skills. So, I took a week and- with some vibranium, courtesy of Wakanda- built Bucky an arm. I even called up Shuri, the meme lord, and had her teach me a little about bioengineering so I could better connect the arms to his nerves. Bucky’s face lit up when I first showed him the arm, and now, much to Tony’s chagrin, he only comes to me for repairs. 

Steve and I started to get along because Bucky and I were friends, and Steve and Bucky are dating. I found out they were dating in the worst possible way. Let’s just say, the Tie on the Doorknob Protocol didn’t always exist. 

Clint, Sam, and I became friends over Mario Kart. I used to lose to them, but after I revealed myself as Spider-Man to them, I could play while sitting on the ceiling. After I inverted the controls, I never lost again. I’m pretty sure Clint and Sam train without me, trying to get better than me. 

Rhodey and I instantly connected with each other about trying to force dad to take care of himself. 

Bruce cried when I first met him because I immediately recognized him as Dr. Banner, the scientist with revolutionary research about gamma radiation and not the Hulk.

Loki also cried when I met him, mainly because I fanboyed over how cool his magic was and wasn’t afraid or disgusted by him, unlike the other avengers at the time. We often pull pranks on the others, and are an unstoppable force when we work together. We are the sole reason glitter is banned at SI. 

Wanda is like my big sister and Thor can’t get over the fact that I can lift his hammer. He also only calls me Man of Spiders and Tonyson. He knows I hate the latter. 

Together we’re like one big family. A superfamily, if you will. Dad hates that term.

I was pulled out of my musings by the bell ringing. All of the students began packing up our stuff.

“Woah, woah, woah, slow your roll,” Mr. Harrington chided. “I have an exciting announcement.” He bounced on his heels, beaming.

“Because of our nationals win last school year- thank you Michelle-“ a few students murmured thanks to MJ, “we have been granted a field trip to Stark Industries!” The class exploded.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Because of our nationals win last school year- thank you Michelle-“ a few students murmured thanks to MJ, “we have been granted a field trip to Stark Industries!” The class exploded._

_Fuck._

~~~~~

My knee stilled as Flash turned to me, grinning dangerously. 

“The field trip is on Friday, turn your permission slips in by tomorrow or you won’t be able to go. Please pass the slips to the person behind you.” He put a stack of papers on each desk at the front, letting the students hand each other the pile.

”You ready to have your pathetic ’internship’ lie exposed, Penis?” Flash asked condescendingly. Not wanting to deal with him today, I quickly packed up my things and bolted out of the room, running despite the fact that I could barely draw in a breath. I had forgotten to take my binder off last night, which meant I had been wearing it for around 30 hours. The only reason my ribcage isn't warped at this point is that I have super healing. 

Looking back, leaving was probably not the best thing to do. I stopped at my locker, putting my stuff away while my Spidey-Sense continuously alerted me to an approaching potential threat. I diligently ignored the instinct telling me to run and closed my locker. 

Just as the lock clicked home I was slammed into the lockers roughly, making me lose my balance and fall to the floor. ”You ignoring me now, Penelope?” he sneered, dropping my deadname. I flinched, both at his words and at the kick that followed them. 

My ribs groaned in protest as another kick followed, landing over the binder where Flash knew it would hurt the most. I felt another kick and heard a sickening crack, one of my ribs giving in. 

I tried to stand up, gasping for air, but collapsed back down when he stomped on my back. ”Aww, look, is she trying to get up?” Flash’s goons snickered.

I laid there, coughing weakly. ”That’s right, stay down.” Flash laughed and walked away, his lackeys following suit. A few minutes later, Ned ran up to me.

“Peter! Are you ok?” I nodded, pulling myself to my feet.

“I’m fine,” I rasped. Ned looked at me dubiously but dropped the subject. 

“Happy’s waiting for you outside.” I nodded in understanding, trying to get my ~~wheezing~~ breathing under control. 

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow, Ned!” I waved my goodbye, hiding a wince as it jostled my injured torso. 

I half walked, half limped to the limo, sliding into the back. “Hey, Happy!” I said, my voice slightly higher than usual. He grunted and closed the privacy divider, but I didn’t miss the glint of concern in his eyes. 

————————

I arrived at the tower some odd thirty minutes later, my ribs feeling slightly better. I walked into the tower, Happy in tow, and greeted the receptionist, Kelly. She was a college graduate that planned to become an engineer. You may think that being a receptionist isn’t a great start, but working at SI opens up a lot of doors. She was really nice; we got along well.

“Hey, Pete!” She greeted brightly as she saw me.

“Hi, Kells.” She frowned at me, noting my unenthusiastic response.

“What’s wrong?” 

I groaned. “My class is coming on a field trip to my house.” Kelly, the monster, snorted.

“Only you, Pete. Only you.” She shook her head fondly as I walked over to the scanner, swiping my badge.

“Peter Parker-Stark, Alpha Level 10. Clearance: Classified. Welcome back, MiniStark! Would you like me to notify Boss of your arrival?” FRIDAY’s voice spoke from the ceiling. 

“Sure, thanks, Fri!” I began the trek to the Avengers elevator.

“It’s no problem, Peter,” she responded warmly. As the elevator doors closed, the lights dimmed slightly and the music turned quieter, adapting to ease my heightened senses. “Where to, MiniStark?” FRIDAY asked.

“Wherever dad is, please!” The A.I. didn’t respond, but the elevator began moving. 

Soon, the elevators doors slid open, revealing Tony tinkering in his lab, AC/DC blaring over the speakers. I winced at the volume and FRIDAY turned it down to a more manageable level. The change in noise caused dad to look up. He beamed when he saw me.

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” I watched as a tiny vein on his forehead popped at the name and I suppressed a smirk. 

“Hi, Pete! How ya’ doing?” He asked, turning back to the repulsors he was repairing.

“I actually wanted to ask you something,” I informed him, fishing the paper from my bag.

“Yeah, kid?”

“Can you sign this permission slip?” I asked as nonchalantly as I could, praying he wouldn’t read it. 

“Sure, Pete. Where’s the trip to?” I handed him the slip and he signed it without looking, handing it back to me. 

“Uh, nowhere?” I said, wincing. Yeah, _that_ won’t make him suspicious. He raised an eyebrow at me, clearly not believing me. “StrkIndstris” I mumbled.

“Where?”

I sighed. “Stark Industries,” I said in a defeated tone. Dad burst out laughing. “Please don’t embarrass me,” I begged. Dad smirked at me mischievously.

“No promises. You stay here, I have some phone calls to make.” He stood up and headed to the elevator. “Some people might just be visiting us soon.”

I love the man, don’t get me wrong, but sometimes… I really hate him.


End file.
